tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20171029153331
Hallo! Ich finde es auch echt immer wieder cool, wenn im Internet so kleine Gerüchte entstehen die sich dann am Ende bewahrheiten und man das Ergebnis sehen kann. So ging es mir bei vielen anderen Sachen auch. Aber ich dachte, dass die fünfte Staffel auch 26 Folgen bekommt. Das ging mir alles zu schnell :(. Die Serie hat mich 5 Jahre begleitet. Diese Serie erfüllt mein Leben. Bei anderen ist es Harry Potter, bei mir sind es die Ninja Turtles. Aber okey, so kann ich mich endlich den Comics widmen und die alte Serie mal zuende sehen, die ich mir immer noch im Internet bestellen muss. Und ich glaub ich muss mit den Comics schnell sein oder? Nicht dass die restlichen dann auch bald vergriffen sind, wenn keine neuen mehr kommen. Echt krass, dass dieser Jason Todd so gehasst wurde, dass der im Film dann sterben musste. Aber das erinnert mich ein bisschen an Jar Jar Binks. Jeder hasst ihn einfach. Ich glaub ich muss mir echt die Star Wars Filme nochmal ansehen, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich von ihm hielt. Er war nervig, das stimmt. Mir gefällt die Idee mit dem muslimischen Mädchen sehr gut. Sie passt auch irgendwie zum aktuellen Stand. Viele haben irgendwie angst vor Muslimen. Wobei die Idee mit dem Juden auch cool ist. Die hat mehr aktion in sich. Wäre echt cool, wenn sowas mehr vorkommen würde, wie die Turtles gegen Rassismus und all das kämpfen würden. In Amazing Stories kann ich ja echt mal reingucken. Bei der Starbesetzung scheint die echt gut zu sein. Ich mag es einfach, an Fabelwesen zu glauben. Macht die Welt schöner. Vielleicht können wir deren Zauber einfach nicht sehen. Was mich aber auch sehr interessiert ist die Griechische Mythologie. Aber ich muss mich damit mal mehr befassen. Allgemein mit allen Religionen und so. Ich will mehr wissen. Meine Papa ist ziemlich katholisch und meine Mama evangelisch, aber ich glaube sie zweifelt schon an Gott. Wir drei Kinder glauben nicht an Gott. Meine Schwester glaubt vermutlich an wirklich gar nichts. Ob mein Bruder an etwas anderes glaubt kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich glaube schon, dass es mehr gibt, als wir denken zu wissen. Ich weiß noch, wie wir zu Weihnachten vor 2 Jahren auf dieses Thema kamen und meine Eltern total geschockt waren, als das offensichtliche ans Licht kam, dass wir nicht an Gott glauben. Sie verutreilen uns nicht, aber sie waren schon geschockt. Diese Idee mit den Charakteren -edle Absichten, böses Handeln- erinnert mich sehr stark an Die Legende von Korra, denn dort war in jeder Staffel ein Bösewicht, der wirklich gute Absichten hatte, aber es einfach mies umgesetzt hatte. Amon wollte nur, dass alle gleichberechtigt sind. Die anderen wollten Freiheit, Frieden und eine Wiedervereinigung mit der Geisterwelt. Schöne Ansätze. Wie auch Jet, er hatte es eigentlich nur gut gemeint ... nur ziemlich dumm umgesetzt. Von diesen Was wäre wenn Geschichten gibts es bestimmt einiges. Die mit Hannah Montana kenn ich sogar xD. Aber wäre schon interessant, wenn sowas auch den Turtles passieren würde. Von den Gänsehaut Büchern hatte ich auch ein paar, die du aufgelistet hast. Aber ich hab sie alle verkauft oder nein, ich glaub die hat meine Schwester wieder, weil es ursprünglich ihre sind. Ich mochte die Bücher. Das waren so ziemlich die ersten Bücher damals, die mich wirklich gefesselt haben. Ich weiß, dass es eine Serie von den Büchern gibt, aber die hab ich nie gesehen. Ich wollte irgendwie nie. Aber diese Modellstadt Idee hört sich echt gut an. Wäre wirklich spannend das zu lesen. Ich glaube, dass ich von den Büchern Die Mitternachtsgesellschaft mal gehört habe. Meine Schwester hat mir bestimmt mal davon erzählt. Aber hört sich echt gut an. Gruselgeschichten mit moralischer Botschaft, hat man eigentlich gar nicht oft. Ooohja, das würde wirklich passen mit den Wünschen. Raph würde auf alle Fälle sich etwas unüberlegtes wünschen. Mikey etwas total übertriebenes und Donnie würde versuchen schlauer zu sein, aber es klappt nicht. Leo würde die Finger davon lassen wie auch April. Und den Rest hast du auch toll beschrieben. Hab gar nicht mal an die anderen gedacht xD. Vielleicht würde sich Donnie auch etwas wegen April wünschen. Dass sie ihn liebt und dann ist das keine echte Liebe oder übertreiben wir einfach mal. Er wünscht sich ihr Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Nope, das würde nicht gut enden. Solche Alternativ Versionen gefallen mir auch immer gut. Da gefällt mir das mit New York im 19. Jahrhundert mehr. Ich mag die Zeiten ab ca. 18. Jahrhundert gern ^^. Und dann auch noch auf Bezug auf Jack the Ripper. Sehr schlau gemacht. Es ist einfach immer noch sehr interessant mit Jack the Ripper. Wäre aber auch cool die Turtles im Mittelalter zu sehen. Und dann werden sie auch noch für gottlose Wesen gehalten ohjee. Beginnen wir die Hexenjagd!! Schöne Woche wünsch ich dir Anna ^^